


Light and Darkness: Silence After Dusk

by Birdy_L



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Canon Universe, Coming of Age, F/M, Friendship, Friendship to Lovers, Hyuuga Clan, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Pre-Canon, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Slow Burn, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy_L/pseuds/Birdy_L
Summary: From the beginning to the end, through tragedy and redemption, she was always there. She was his light at a time of darkness, she found him when he was lost, but she couldn't change his mind. Even still, Itachi found a way to love her. ItachixOC... a slow burn story.





	1. 1: The War Is Over, A Prodigy Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people are still into Naruto fics! 
> 
> ANYWHO! This fic is one that I have kept in my mind for a looonng time and I am finally getting to writing it! There is a version on fanfiction.net which I am currently revamping so I am uploading chapters simultaneously--love that for me. But I am also really passionate about this story and I want to develop into something you guys LOVE!
> 
> So yeah, with that enjoy!

### The War Is Over, A Prodigy Awaits

War.

Hyūga Hanaki remembered the moment she first become conscience of it; and in turn she learned about her purpose in the world: _to fight and protect_.

At just four years old, she had to reconcile with those words because her life was not only built around them, but her life would depend on them. She realised this after being notified that her aunt was pregnant with the Hyūga heir.

"Do you know what's going on?" Her uncle, Hiashi, spoke to her in a tone she did not recognize.

"Uh, a lot of, uh, fighting?" She didn't want to stutter, but she noticed something that had perplexed her mid-sentence: her mother. She noticed how she stood so deep within the shadows, holding an expression she never saw before, sadness? Anger? Her little mind just couldn't place it. And when she caught her eye, the expression didnt change. "War," her uncle spoke again, tearing away her attention.

_War_. A word that no four year old should have fixed in their memory. Hanaki's pale eyes narrowed slightly, her nose crinkled in what could appear as confusion. But Hiashi caught on to what she was _really_ thinking of--she wanted to know why she had been called here.

"Let me explain something to you."

Hanaki never knew Hyūga eyes could darken so suddenly, it was scary, "You have the priviledge of being deemed a main branch family member only because you are an only child and a female. But if you were born a male you wouldn't have been so priviledged. However, just because you bear no seal does not mean you are my unborn child's equal. The moment the heir is born you are a subordinate, bound to protect their life with your own. You remember your father?"

_Remember_ , as if it had been years since he passed. But that's what the war had made it feel like. The four year old nodded, for that was all she could do.

"He sacrificed himself to the war. He fought to protect his clan, his village and you. The world of shinobi is dangerous, but you will have know choice but to step into it. And your destiny, is to protect the unborn Hyūga heir. Solely you."

::  
::

The weeks leading up to the Hyūga heir's birth only seemed to count away Hanaki's freedom as an individual. Her own family had made it clear that she will be bound to this child for the rest of her life. And let's be honest, it sounded terrifying.

Hanaki was five when she was granted free roam of her clan's wealthy compound. After spending no more than five minutes without an escort, she learned very quickly just how strong her adventurous side was. Trotting in a skip, the Hyūga clan symbol tattering her right sleeve swinging mindlessly, she quickly reached her destination: the border.

Her eyes scanned along the fast-moving creek that separated her clan from the other. She picked up on a grave difference; where she stood, there were flat lands, manicured gardens and gazebos, and across the creek, there was a forest that casted an ombré shadow from deep within.

Already, a telltale sign that her clan bordered quite a community: the _Uchiha_.

Just voicing the name in her head gaze her chills. But what could she say? Her family-- her uncle specifically--distrusted them. The word Uchiha was always spoken between gritted teeth and down turned expressions. And during the war, there was one title which she had to hear over and over, it frightened yet enticed her all the same; _The Wicked Eye_. Who the title belonged to she couldn't dare to remember, but it didn't matter, it belonged to an Uchiha.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the faint sound of metal clapping against an other caught her attention. As Hanaki lingered, she also realized that her curiosity was strong enough to take control of her feet.

She stalked silently, staying within the shadows of the trees as she followed the sound. Thankfully, the noise lead her to a clearing, yet regretfully a boy was standing in the center. As soon as his body came into view, Hanaki plummeted to the ground; laying flat on her tummy and concealed by a bush. The boy, fortunately, had his back turned and did not seem to notice her presence.

He was quite small, Hanaki noted, and he was dressed in a black, high-collar shirt with equally dark shorts. A direct contrast to her pale kimono dress and white skirt. What she found appealing was how dark his hair was, she had once believed that Hyūga's bore the darkest hair color, yet here this boy was, wearing straight ebony. When her judgment on his appearance ceased, she finally noticed the multiple kunai in his hands. In fact, there were a total of eight; four blades pressed individually between his fingers.

The boy took in an exhale, then crouched low only to kick back up high into the air. It took the fear of being caught to keep Hanaki from gasping as the young boy flipped over, upside down whilst holding his arms to his chest. Then he extended them outward, and in eight flashes of light, the sharp projectiles raced through the air to hit their targets.

In a perfect aerial, the boy dropped to the ground and landed on his feet with the grace of a bird. Around him, the handles of eight kunai blades sticking out of their individual targets.

This boy… was _godly_!

There was a sharp cut of wind, and Hanaki realized quickly that the boy had turned to face her direction. Naturally, precious oxygen caught in her throat as her lungs suddenly constricted; _was I caught?_

It seemed from her view that his onyx eyes were dead set on her. His nose had upturned and a scowl began to age his features. She even noted the way his long lashes lowered in skepticism

But before his mouth could part, the sound of loud clapping erupted from behind her.

"That's incredible," a voice, far too cheery, also revealed itself. She cocked her head to see an older boy with dark hair that matched the other standing just shy of her right. Even from her angle, she couldn't mistake the metal gleam of the shinobi forehead protector tied around his cranium.

"Haha, how old are you?" He asked, again in that cheery voice. The younger boy picked up on it because he quirked an eyebrow.

"Five years old."

_My age!?_ Hanaki's fingers twitched.

"You're really good! To display such excellent kunai skills." the other said, now throwing his hand out as was custom.

"I'm Uchiha Shisui."

Shisui, of course he was an Uchiha, his dark-colored outfit was proof of that. _Must be an Uchiha thing._ /p>

"I am.." The smaller boy went to speak but he promptly was cut off,

"I know. You're Fugaku's son Itachi right? He's the Military Police Captain."

The Uchiha, now Itachi nodded, the scowl that was present just moments before had now dissipated, and a look of utter bewilderment took its place.

The two boys continued to chat, but Hanaki noted that Itachi wasn't as friendly as Shisui. He came off as both spoiled and socially awkward which made him hard to label. Yet still, Uchiha Shisui wore a bright smile, and at the mention of some inaudible words, he disappeared from sight.

Both Hanaki and Itachi's eyes shifted upward, and dancing in the air identical to how Itachi was; Shisui's arms stretched outward. Eight flashes of light cut through the air, and when he landed, Itachi and Hanaki held parallel expression of astonishment.

"How is it?" Shisui, if possible, beamed an even brighter smile. "My kunai capability is quite good too right?"

Hanaki didnt need to look around to know that Shisui's kunai twinned Itachi's, and she was soon proven right because Itachi himself didn't check either.

Both Uchihas, were godly.

"Lets be friends,"

It was sudden, and jolly all the same, Shisui took a step forward and placed his palm flat on Itachi's shouder. The smaller boy, at this point expectantly, had nothing to say, so he nodded.

"Good! Glad to meet you Itachi."

When Hanaki returned home, under the grace of not being spotted by both the Uchihas and her own relatives, she made a b-line for her bedroom. She wanted to be alone, to experience the rest of the evening in her own thoughts and in peace.

Of course, she thought of them; Shisui and Itachi. One was older and obviously more knowledgeable, yet both were equally amazing. As she reflected on her observations, her heart suddenly burned with desire. With fiddling fingers, she told herself that she wanted to be like them. She wanted to wield kunai and jump high; meet and establish friendships on the basis of being skillful. If her duty was to protect, she needed to start now, she _needed_ to be strong.

::  
::

It was a shame.

The beautiful peace that once presided over the Leaf village, was horrendously shredded in a single night. From outside, the screams and cries of civilians, and another, a louder, wicked one. Hanaki stole a look out of a shattered window, and she saw it; the Nine Tails, well its shadow anyway.

It was a shame because just that morning there were sunny skies and busy streets, now the roads were corroded and flood with debris.

"Please! Stay calm! Hurry!" Her clan's shinobi ordered, their voices were leveled but their expressions proved otherwise. Hanaki stayed by her cousins and aunts, and in her arms, which she held so tight, a bundle of white.

"Hanaki," her face turned to welcome the familiar voice of her mother, "I have to go." She hadn't been scared or sad until this moment, and when her eyes scanned her mother's attire, she felt a sense of fright. "You're going out there?"

Her mother held blank eyes, and it was hard to read her expression, "I have to."

"But-" there was no need to finish that sentence, for she already knew the answer; and one glance downward confirmed it.

_Fight and protect_ , She remembered those words, and suddenly, the buds of warm tears clouded her vision. She didn't like this. It seemed unfair.

"Don't worry, I'll return for you." And just as quickly as she had came, her mother took off down the hall to join the gathering shinobi outside, leaving Hanaki to sit with her smaller cousins.

That was last time she saw her mother.

The attack of the Nine Tails lasted only one night, and the reason it had appeared in the first place was shrouded in mystery. Hanaki stayed in the safe housing of her compound for the next week while repairs to the outside were being made. One month passed, and December arrived bearing a new life.

A creature, wrapped in a bundle of white was laying before her knees. A tiny newborn, with squint lavender eyes staring off to space, and pudgy cheeks that rosed at that touch. "Hinata," the baby that was now tied to her hip forever, her first cousin, was undeniably… _cute_.

"Hinata," Hanaki reached out to touch her nose, admiring the way the newborn blinked its eyes. She whispered her name again, because each whisper brought a new sense of responsibility.

But Hinata wasn't the only news, her clan members were constantly using the Uchiha's name in conjunction with the Nine Tails attack. Eventually she learned that the whole village was in on it, and the said clan was to be moved to a new compound a fair distance away from the center of the village. This meant that they would no longer be neighbors; her family members praised the move, but Hanaki felt a slight resentment.

_It doesn't sound right._

Hanaki fiddled with her fingers in thought, _how could the Uchiha be OK with this?_

"Or maybe," She whispered to herself, "they arent…"

Thinking about the Uchiha only brought blissful memories, and remembering those two boys helped her cope with her mother's passing. "I can't be like other shinobi, I have to be stronger... like them."


	2. A Girl and a Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm Hanaki. From the Hyūga clan."
> 
> "So?" Ok, that was curt. Hanaki's brow twitched slightly. She was trying to make small talk, perhaps start up a conversation, yet Itachi gave her an expectant look: _just get to the point._

### A Girl and a Boy

Just a few days after her sixth birthday, Hanaki's days at the academy had begun. She wasn't just looking forward to starting school, she was downright excited! School was a place for new experiences; she could get a taste of the world outside of her clan, and most of all, school set her on the concrete path to become a shinobi.

She stood among the rows of other students, all from different backgrounds, each had their own sense of style and mannerisms. She wanted to get to know them all, to see what their goals and purposes in life were. _Because everyone has one right?_ Hanaki couldn't even remotely focus on the welcome speech the Third Hokage had probably rehearsed for them, her pale eyes were too busy taking intel on her school mates. What could she say? A Hyūga's natural ability was to assess situations.

Patently, Hanaki was also looking for one person in particular, and when her eyes finally landed on him, her heart jumped. _Uchiha Itachi_ ; it had been months since she saw him, and unsurprisingly he hadn't changed at all. Yet what stomped her was his demeanor; as he watched the Hokage with his hands at his side, she noticed that he looked undeniably… happy.

"Alright! Please introduce yourself to everyone and tell them your dream for the future." The male teacher said, looking out to his students with a welcoming smile.

It was the first class of the day, so naturally, no one immediately answered, too shy or nervous. Hanaki herself wasn't either of the two, she just didn't want to be the one to go first. In fact, her eyes stole a glance at Itachi who sat a few rows before her, she hoped he would go first.

"Hey, what's going on?" A girl to her left asked.

The teacher gave a sigh after a few more murmurs were heard, "How about we go by student numbers?"

That meant she was gonna be called in the middle somewhere. Hanaki decided to use the students before her as guides, she knew what her dream was, she didn't know how to voice it.

_I want to be like my father. I want to be a great shinobi. I just want a headband. I want to be a cute shinobi!_

Several dreams that were normal and expected, did this mean she had to downplay her dream? Should she say: _I want to protect my family_. Or, _I want to follow my destiny as a Hyūga and become strong?_

"I'm Uchiha Itachi. My dream is…" 

Oh! She didn't even see him stand up. Hanaki dropped her thoughts to focus on the boy, but it had appeared that he froze. Trouble speaking? _Him_? It seemed unlikely, he had to have had a dream! 

"My dream…" Another falter, maybe the Uchiha did have stage fright! 

_No_ , as she observed him, her Hyūga eyes narrowing, she realized that he was doubting himself. His eyebrows twitched and his ebony irises showed a mix of skepticism. His dream isn't a normal one, and he was hesitant to share it. 

"It's alright. Just say it." Perhaps the teacher picked up on it as well, perhaps not. 

"I want to be the strongest shinobi of all time, strong enough that I erase all the fighting from this world," Itachi spilled in a timely manner. 

At first, a pause, then a boy next to her bursted in laughter. After that everyone gave their harmony applause-except Hanaki, all she could do was stare. 

Itachi's face morphed into one she recognized, a scowl with blank eyes. Itachi had been serious, but he retreated back into his shell because no one believed him- it was too absurd. 

As expected, she went next. It was frightening to say the least, going after Itachi's dream, it almost like she had to live up to it. Even if no one remotely cared, she didn't want her dream to sound childish compared to his. 

"Uh. My name is Hyūga Hanaki!" She said that a bit too loud, "And my dream is to become a great ninja so that I can protect the people I care about." _Too fast,_ Hanaki didn't have time to fully critique herself before the class applauded. No one laughed because her dream was reasonable, and her teacher seemed impressed because it was mature. Her eyes floated to Itachi, who blinked owlishly back at her. 

A blow of a whistle and her classmates were off in a scramble. This was the training part of the class. It was basically a test to see how many wooden figures--which were set up all over the schoolyard-- could be hit with a kunai under a time limit. 

They went individually and all did the same thing, run at top speed and toss kunai. Each student would hit their targets, and each lasted five minutes. They were shown the exact location of the figures so it was easy to remember, but there had to be a faster way. The object of the test was to be fast right? 

Wielding kunai was not her clan's speciality, frankly, they just didn't. Still she needed to learn. 

"All of them could be reach from the schoolyard." 

There was a whisper behind her, Hanaki shifted around to see Itachi patronizing the scene before him. He watched as the next kid took off running, doing exactly as the classmate before him did. No doubt it seemed silly, but there was no need to be rude about it. 

Hanaki tried to meet his eyes but he avoided her, his mind clearly somewhere else. _It's like I can feel the math calculations going on in his head_. She was correct too, Itachi was sorting out the targets and mapping out the trajectory in his mind. 

"Go!" Now it was her turn. Hanaki sputtered a few seconds, refusing to run around frantically like her peers did. Already holding three kunai in one hand, she launched them out towards their targets from the start. _You can't hit them all in one spot, but three are possible._ Then she took off in the opposite direction to hit the targets further down. The figures were placed in aggravating places such as the top of the tallest tree, but nonetheless she management to jump high enough. And the few times she did, she utilized her jump to throw two kunai and hit two targets at once. Before she knew it, she was finished. 

Three minutes exactly. A whole two minute difference from the class average. Did that make Hanaki happy? Absolutely! 

Unfortunately, her proud attitude lasted a only a hot minute, because in the next thirty seconds, it was announced that Itachi had finished. 

Thirty seconds?!" Curse her loud voice. 

Everyone was dumbstruck, even the teacher couldn't speak. Itachi returned to his spot among the completed students and they all circled him, whispering their expressions of shock. After the last student had went, they received their score. 

Hanaki got a "95" and Itachi, well the teacher couldn't keep silent about his: "Uchiha Itachi! He was the only one in the class to receive a perfect score. Congrats."

The entire class gasped, then went silent. This would be the usual for the next three months. Hanaki felt ashamed of herself, how could she have not yet formally approached Itachi? Maybe it was the way he always left class in a hurry, or the way he spoke so succinct and definite. Her classmates felt stupid or scared around him, so they avoided him and made friends among each other. 

Sadly, Hanaki didn't make that many friends. She was definitely friendly, but her classmates found it hard to approach her because she didn't look the part. Whenever she was focused on a task in school- which was most of the time -she appeared cold. When there was downtime, she appeared judgmental. A boy in her class even called her "snobby". It wasn't her fault however, Hyūga's were just known for being unapproachable. Even her own family members were unbearably condescending. 

As the days went on, Itachi's behavior seemed to get worse. He always received the perfect score, but instead of being humble about it, he looked irritated. He came off as if the school wasn't teaching him anything, and he appeared dissatisfied. Maybe he is. What can a school teach a straight "A" student? A prodigy?

 

The time was now, if she was going to talk to him, she had to do it right after the next period ended. But she had to do it right. Like that other Uchiha boy did, so long ago. Hanaki rehearsed lines in her head, cheerful, bubbly ones which she could use to capture his attention. Of course one thing nagged at her brain: what if she is not impressive enough to him? He was just going to write her off like he does everyone else.

_No. I have to talk to him. I want to._

Their teacher clapped his hands and class was released. Immediately following, Hanaki ejected from her seat to race down the hall after Itachi. 

"Hey!" That caught his attention. 

Itachi shifted slightly towards her as she skipped to catch up. "Hey. Um.-" _Stop stuttering,_ "Uchiha Itachi." Hanaki didn't want to come off as rude, so she rephrased her greeting. 

"What?" It was a simple inquisition, nothing rude. 

"I'm Hanaki. From the Hyūga clan." 

"So?" Ok, that was curt. Hanaki's brow twitched slightly. She was trying to make small talk, perhaps start up a conversation, yet Itachi gave her an expectant look: _just get to the point._

"I believe we take the same path home. Ya'know, because we used to be neighbors?" Maybe that was a bit much, "Like, uh, you're further now, but still the road." 

"Our clans are located on the same side of the village, of course it's the same way. " 

She blinked, "Right. So then that means we can walk-" 

"Sorry. I'm in a hurry." Itachi turned his back, and continued on his run down the hallway. 

That was it, she was never going to initiate a conversation with him _again._

::  
::

"How was your day Lady Hanaki?" Her aunt, a branch member, entered her bedroom with soft steps. This had become the routine since Hanaki started school three months ago, she would be in her room early evening, and moments following her aunt would enter with the same words. 

"Akira," Hanaki greeted delightfully, "It went well!" She knew that the branch family members often held resentment towards the higher-ups, but her aunt Akira always wore a smile, and it was comforting. 

"Did you get a chance to show off the Hyūga clan's finest skills!" Akira clutched a fist and playfully pumped it into the air." Like Hanaki, Akira was quite bubbly. 

"I tried my best!" At first she played along, but suddenly, her face fell, "Not sure if it worked. I'm still just second best." 

"Oh." Akira busied herself with organizing Hanaki's school books, "That boy again?" 

The small girl shifted in her seat, cradling her knees slowly, "I talked to him today."

Suddenly, her aunt paused and stole a look, "And? Does he live up to his name?" 

"Unfortunately, he does." 

"What was his clan again?" 

Right, Akira didn't know because Hanaki never told her, "Uh," but who cares? Wasn't like she'd be interacting with him again, "Uchiha." 

The look on her aunt's face confirmed why she kept it a secret for months, Akira looked incredibly offended. 

"Don't worry," as if those words would help, however Hanaki tried anyway, "I plan on being better than him." 

More days went on and Hanaki noticed that Itachi appeared more _bored_ everyday. He acted as if he already knew the answers to everything they were learning-- _no doubt he probably does._ Still, Hanaki maintained her pledge of never speaking to him. She avoided him in the halls and kept herself from meeting his eye. She vowed that the next they speak--if--it would be because he noticed _her._

On one particular sunny day, class had ended early because all jonin were expected to report to a special meeting. Despite the circumstance, an early day meant the training grounds were open so Hanaki decided to take advantage. 

School wasn't the only place where Hanaki learned about shinobi, she also had to undergo Hyūga training within her clan. The elders were strict on producing only the most capable of Hyūgas, so Hanaki had no choice. 

She stared at the wooden target before her; her nimble fingers itching with chakra. The first task of her clan's teachings was to master the gentle fist. It wasn't hard to learn, it was in her blood, but the adults wanted to see more power. 

_This will be it,_ she told herself. _And I won't leave until I break it._

Hanaki felt the heat of her chakra rising, she controlled it and forced it down to her fingers. In doing so, she slid a foot back, and lowered her stance slightly--this allowed for smooth movements. 

_I need more,_ Hanaki poured more chakra into her hands, she noticed that controlling it was easy, but her focus had to be keen. Naturally, the vibrant color of the world around her was beginning to drained, and a wave of gray casted over her vision. This was the _byakugan_ , and it allowed her to see chakra and targets at a telescopic level. 

_This was it,_ she reeled back a palm, focusing on the wooden--now blank white--target before her, _I got this!_

"Gentle fist!" He heard a voice, well screech, but ignored it. In fact, he ignored everything until a gust of wind breezed his face. _Chakra_? 

Small, quick and agile footsteps led him to the right and then he saw her, a girl. That Hyūga girl from his class, he remembered her skill level, it was good. But this was new. What he saw before him was very impressive, kind of shocking, and very Hyūga. 

She was standing in a structured stance with an arm thrusted out before her. From onlookers she looked as if she palmed the air.

Which in turn, she did. Her target, once a wooden post, was a good six feet ahead of her, and it was blown to bits. _Gentle fist_ ; a form of taijutsu that inflicts internal damage due to its user injecting chakra into its opponent. It's dangerous _and_ clever. 

What he found impressive, was that this girl had did severe damage to a thick log. 

"Huh." He cursed himself for letting a sound slip. 

The girl before him whipped around; her lavender eyes laced with shock. Seconds turned into minutes, and finally he released a small sigh, his ebony eyes blinking owlishly. 

"It..Ita…" Their expressions contrasted because the girl ahead narrowed her lashes, "Itachi." 

Suddenly, 

he found that he recognized the girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos and a comment ;)


	3. This is Where We Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘No' is what Itachi would've said, and he would've curtly walked away like he always did. But instead he chose not to and considered her offer.
> 
> Hanaki was beginning to doubt asking just as Itachi parted his lips, "if there is another slow day like this one, sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a whole 11 pages!! Whoo-hoo, proud of myself for the dedication. Seriously, I wrote this thing while preparing for a math exam. -_- But it was on my mind so I had to write it (sorry not sorry math grades)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S I do not have an editor so I am sorry if you guys catch anything! Trying best as I can to proofread.

### This is Where We Part

"Itachi!"

Hanaki stood in her imposing stance, her eyes staring incredulously at the boy several inches from her. At first; a lengthy silence, until finally Hanaki rose an eyebrow at Itachi's clueless reaction. "Need something?"

"No." Itachi retorted, watching as she quirked her head at an angle, her pale eyes measuring him carefully; he scrutinized her in return, trying to interpret the meaning behind her expectant look.

"You interrupted me." It seems Hanaki either read his look or replied unknowingly. Still there was a chipper in her tone, as if she was happy to see him in her presence.

And she was--this was the moment she had been waiting for, she wanted Itachi to see her, to be impressed with her. It fueled her ambitious and slightly competitive energy.

"Did I?" Itachi pointed a finger at his chin and he reeled back offhandedly. With the growing silence, Hanaki started to pin the blame onto herself. Maybe he didn't interrupt her, in fact he more or less startled her. But that didn't account for the fact that he was watching her - "Well you were watching me."

"I was passing by." He told her, plain and simple.

Her brow lifted in response to his answer and she giggled, "quite slowly I'd say!" Her pitch peaked near the end of her sentence, her eyes awaiting a reply, and Itachi briefly glanced over her shoulder.

"That log," he spoke, "you're chakra storage must be great."

Hanaki noted in the way his tone faded, like he was reminiscing. "Well I was told I have great chakra control. But, you don't need to use that much chakra as long as you know where to hit." There was a prideful grin on her face which soon dissolved at Itachi's mulling manner. _Does he live in his thoughts or something?_

"I know that," his tone was patronizing, "but that can be hard to detect without a dojutsu." Something didn't seem to add up in his mind and Hanaki grew impatient.

_"I know that-"_ she mocked him, and in return he inspected her, his ebony eyes narrowly slightly. "Which is why I have one."

"Ah." Hanaki expected his response to be different, a little more emotion, but instead Itachi remained firm and nodded. "That's it."

_What is he thinking about?_ The girl blinked a few times, trying to decide how to respond; eventually she settled with a prideful smile: "Impressed?"

He dodged her bait and quipped with another, "Byakugan isn't it?"

"Likewise." He has knowledge on the byakugan? What else did he know about her clan? Before she could reply, Itachi uttered another question, "How'd you get it?"

_\--scratch that last thought, he knew nothing._ "I.. uh.." Her stammered drew out a suspicious look in Itachi, but she wasn't trying to form a lie, she was just surprised at his simpleness. "I was born with it."

His eyebrows furrowed as his gaze flickered down over her body; his face revealed a hint of disbelief. Hanaki shifted in bashfulness, what was he doing? Judging her? "It's true."

"I'm not doubting you." When they locked eyes, she grew flustered. "You're not?" She spoke her words softly and Itachi suddenly felt an urge to explain.

"My clan doesn't have it that easy. We have to awaken our kekkai genkai."

_Wicked eye;_ she remembered the intimidating epithet given to one of the Uchiha's of the war. Was that the kekkai genkai he spoke of? "Awaken?" spoke curiously, hoping he would continue.

"It's called the sharingan." His lashes lowered slightly, appearing hesitant to share more, "It's powerful but can be a curse to gain."

Hanaki studied him, regarding him with inquiring eyes. He seemed to be reflecting on something, and his brows knitted in a perturbing fashion. "It has to be awakened by intense emotion." He reiterated, glancing to once again meet her gaze, then she saw it, a yearning.

"Itachi." Her voice was soft spoken and even, "Do you not have the sharingan?"

"Not yet." Yet, he said that bitterly. Hanaki fiddled with her fingers, digging underneath her nails to scrape out dirt as she nodded her head understandingly. "Well, you're very skillful Itachi. Like... _really_ skillful, I'm sure you'll awaken the sharingan in no time!"

Hanaki jumped to act out her words, exaggerating a thumbs up and biting her tongue her playfully. He snorted in response, finding her animated character quite amusing, and inclined his head in a curt nod, "thanks."

"But quick question." Hanaki retracted back to a normal stance.

"Yes."

"Are you jealous?" She had to; she needed to find some way to revel in the moment. But Itachi wasn't having it, he promptly scrunched up his nose and shook his head. "Hardly."

"Yes you are!"

"Am not." He retorted, aggravated at the way the Hyūga girl tried to jab him.

Hanaki shrugged her shoulders before pointing down the road lead out of the school yard. "Another question," she gave him no chance to reply, "wanna walk home together?"

An uncomfortable silence fell, and Hanaki shifted in place, trying not to regret her words. Then a fidgety air surrounded her as she glanced up, "Because… I'm done with training, and, you are were already passing by… so like, why go separately? They're in the same direction?"

Itachi stared at the girl, suddenly trying to remember where he heard those words from. It felt like deja-vu at the most. Countless thoughts swarmed in his head, like he were calculating a math exam question.

Her lips fell in a frown at the impeding silence, and she desperately searched for a way out of the awkwardness. Perhaps a "nevermind" or "sorry for asking."

"Alright. Why not?" Itachi didn't have much on his schedule today, an accompanied walk wouldn't be too terrible.

In a flash, Hanaki's nervousness was forgotten, a pleasantly surprised, wide mouth smile took its place as she blinked suddenly "Wait really? You actually agreed?" She was disbelieved, after what happened weeks ago, now he was all-of-a-sudden cool with going with her. But he did say he was in a hurry at that time, so maybe he wasn't lying?

"Did I stutter?" His facetious tone drew out a pout from Hanaki, "Well you were quite rude about my offer last time."

"Huh." He acted as if he didn't remember, "I train after school days, you probably approached me on a bad day."

_Everyday is a bad day with you_ \--except today for some reason. "Alright, alright. Come on then, I want to be home by supper." She exclaimed, taking a few steps towards the direction of their clans; her gaze lingered at first, but after he pursued after her she smiled and continued her trek.

They walked in the comfort of silence, both kids enjoying each other's presence without a care to give. While Itachi kept his eyes focused ahead of him, Hanaki couldn't help a flicker or too. He seemed content and strutted in a peaceful air. Had she just gotten lucky? Was her juken that impressive that he finally considered her worthy enough to pay attention to? It sounded harsh, primitive even, but it was how she viewed the boy beside her. Doubt formed in her mind; perhaps she wasn't impressive and he just gave up on her persistence. _No,_ he said he trained after school days. If he was lying to her there was only one way to find out; she stole another glance.

There was a slight strain in his eyes, from sleep deprivation. His brain had a normal level of serotonin which eased into his chakra and stilled the air around them. Slow heart rate, long breaths, loose muscles, and lackadaisical smile were all symptoms of… peace. He was content while walking with her.

"Your staring."

Hanaki sucked in a breath as Itachi cut his eye and his chakra spiked a bit. Then she realized, her world lacked color. Immediately she snapped away and forced the chakra to retreat from behind her eyelids, "I didn't realize.. I must have offended you, I'm so sorry."

Being scrutinized by a Hyūga left a bitter taste in his mouth, it brewed the ancient feelings of resentment-obviously he couldn't help it, the Uchiha and Hyūga clans had a history of rivalry, and each made sure to instill dislike in their younger generations.

Deactivating her byakugan left her feeling weary, and the weight of Itachi's eyes didn't help either. "I just wanted to see if you lied to me. You were never interested before." She minds as well be honest. "And I wanted to make sure you said 'yes' not just because I asked."

"Could've just asked me." Itachi softened his voice, she had a right to assume he lied about his absences. Because it was true, he did lie, but it was for the sake of others. "But I do train after school."

"I know." Hanaki flashed a smile, "you're also sleep deprived."

She was much too bright for a Hyūga. Itachi was thankful that Hyūga compound was first, he didn't know how to come up with an excuse believable enough to abandon her-he just couldn't risk his clansmen seeing them. As they neared, the path changed from dirt to cobblestone and Hanaki suddenly grew rigid, "This is where we part."

From observation, the girl never looked more Hyūga. She stared at the gates ahead, now becoming visible on top of the hill, "our clans are… you know."

Thankfully, she understood. Itachi gave a nod and took a step forward, but then Hanaki snapped back to reality and jolted towards him. Instinctively, Itachi flickered back, his sense keen like a shinobi should be. Hanaki drew her hand back and shrugged--it wasn't like Itachi was running from her touch, he was just not expecting it. "Apologies," Hanaki kept the composure of a noble, "I didn't want to leave on a sour note. I enjoyed our walk today, Itachi."

"Likewise." What else was there to say but agree?

"Perhaps," the girl before him lingered on her words, "we could do this again?"

'No' is what Itachi would've said, and he would've curtly walked away like he always did. But instead he chose not to and considered her offer. Hanaki was beginning to doubt asking just as Itachi parted his lips, "if there is another slow day like this one, sure."

He accepted her offer quite frankly because he enjoyed the peace it created, it could've been with anyone. Hanaki knew this, but she still couldn't help the warm feelings it created, then she realized; he has never spoken her name. "Ita-"

"Goodnight," It wasn't that late but Itachi said the words anyway and started walking ahead, leaving no room for Hanaki to drag on the moment. Then something clicked in his head and small wave of nostalgia swept over him, "Hyūga Hanaki."

Her clan despised the Uchiha, they judged and scorned them. Though when Hanaki further investigated, it boiled down to pure competition: which clan was stronger? Obviously, the Hyūga prided themselves in being better, they were a noble traditional clan, with a kekkai genkai dedicated to protecting the village. Still, there were deeper feelings than that, and the weight of it kept Hanaki from ever mentioned Itachi's name.

::  
::

_"Left! Right! Kick, turn, kick!"_

Hanaki glided through a kata, as usual in the training room, the elders judged. She was good at executing muscle memory, so it was easy. When she finished, her uncle, Hiashi, Head of the Hyūga clan, signalled for one of her cousins to stand. They never spoke, just got into position and began in a spar.

Sometime after she started at the academy she began training with Branch cousins; the intense sparring that Hanaki was instructed to take was too grimy for the main branch.

Hanaki traded blows with her older cousin, both appearing to have killing intent without actually trying to hurt one another. But the session was dragging on to long, and Hanaki caught her uncle's eye; they were stale and disapproving.

_I have to be much stronger, I have to protect Hinata._ Hanaki quickened her pace and sidestepped, I was born with the power to protect the heiress. Her cousin caught on to her actions and threw harder hits. _That's my destiny!_

"Gah!" The floor clunked under her cousin's back as he collided into it; so much so that even Hanaki felt a tingle in her spine. She sucked in heavy breaks in an attempt to calm her heart rate, her hand still outstretched from slamming her cousin.

The elder's soften their faces then Hiashi folded his arms, "Break."

Hanaki's demeanor dropped as she sloped down to help her cousin up to his feet. He let her pull him, but as soon as he balanced himself he snatched his arm away. The resentment only lasted a second before he put on a calmer facade and walked away to sit on the bench.

She sat outside on the back porch overlooking the gardens and waited for one of her aunts to deliver the tea. Hanaki preferred it out here, she liked to watch her younger cousins run in the grass, her uncles play shogi on the shaded table and of course, have a sleeping Hinata accompany her on her lap.

"Hanaki." Hiashi stood behind her and Hanaki shifted to his attention, "You must hone your skills more, whatever you think in your head shows too clearly in your actions. It's sporadic and uncoordinated. The Hyūga need a person who can contain themselves more." There was never a 'good job, you did well', only criticism.

"How was training?" Her aunt Akira came in the evening like she always did, and began checking her bruises.

"Like usual." Hanaki fell back on to her bed once Akira stepped back, "I'm glad the weekend is over and I can go back to the academy."

"You like it there huh?" Akira could understand, she had once graduated from the academy also, "You must not let things such as friends cloud your duties as a Hyūga."

Her aunt had to say that, she simply wouldn't be a Hyūga if she didn't. "That's why I don't have many friends." Hanaki let her eyes wander up to the ceiling. Before her aunt left her room she muttered a few more words,

"And stay clear of that boy."

Itachi became referred to as _that boy_ and he was used a warning ever since Hanaki regrettably mentioned him to her aunt. "Trust me, I do."

"Hey Itachi!" Big, pale eyes turned to the boy beside her and a cheeky smirk accompanied; as expected, he ignored her, but the slight twitch in his eyebrow left her know that he was listening.

That morning she had convinced him to trade seats with a boy on her left-after a bit of refusal from Itachi, Hanaki now reveled in her victory.

"This paragraph talks about chakra nature right, and affinities? What did you put down for line twelve?"

Itachi continued to write notes on his paper, making tin, minuscule strokes. "There are five chakra natures, fire, wind, water, lightning--"

"And earth! Right. Thanks Itachi!" Hanaki scribbled the listed natures into her book. Hanaki knew that Itachi was aware that this was the reason why she begged him to sit next to her, but he also didn't seem to mind.

It wasn't like Hanaki couldn't do the work on her own, but she also liked getting a head start in front of everyone else. And Itachi did so much reading in his past time, he was a walking textbook.

Itachi himself didn't mind her company, he didn't mind being asked all of the questions, it gave him an in-school purpose in a way. However her company even continued outside of school, along the little path they shared to their respective compounds. Hanaki soon caught on that when Itachi was in a rush he would often go on without her, or he'd politely excuse himself. She didn't know what made him so excited to train after school, especially compared to what her training were like.

Still, when he felt he had time to spare he'd walk beside her a slow pace as she reviewed the school lessons out loud.

"It's weird that overusing our chakra can actually kill us! And I, my clan, we have the ability to actually see and cut off that energy. That's cool right? And the fact that each person has different levels of chakra, or different chakra period. I wonder if a person can somehow expand their levels."

Itachi couldn't hide the amusement in his eyes, she talked... _a lot._ It didn't annoy him, but when thinking further into it he assumed she probably suppressed a lot when she got home. "It's a possibility, but I'm sure most shinobi just train with what they have."

"Well," Hanaki folded her arms, "you certainly aren't like most shinobi."

Itachi snorted, "I'm still only going to use what I've been given."

"So will I!" Hanaki pointed a thumb at herself, then hopped onto her toes, "hey! This path leads to that big playground, we should go play a game!"

It was a demand but Hanaki was clearly looking for his consent, but instead Itachi stared blankly at her. After a few minutes, he stuffed his hands in his gray shorts pockets and continued walking. There was a pang of guilt in his chest for abruptly rejecting her, but he just didn't know the meaning of play.

Hanaki's face fell as she followed behind him silently. Staring with cloudy eyes at the shiny red and white fan on his back: _Uchiha._

::  
::

Within a month, Hanaki's mindset was beginning to change. Her rigorous Hyūga training continued like usual, and already her eyes started to hold a certain maturity to them. Her small fingers were beginning to callus, and her knees refused to heal its ever growing scuffs.

"I can't use my byakugan as often anymore, my uncle says I need more training." Even her voice grew raspy, from constant kiai.

"You can't control it?" Itachi's mind drifted, and Hanaki could tell he was imagining her byakugan.

"No, he said I'll strain myself. I thought that by using it often, my byakugan would get stronger, but Uncle Hishi said that I must train in taijutsu first."

"Hiashi… I see." Itachi slowed his pace in thought. A sudden look of curiosity aged his face, then he stopped and hunched over to peer directly into Hanaki's eyes, "How far can you see with it?" It was a simple question.

"Huh? Oh ah.." She drew back slightly as she thought it over, "I don't really measure, but I can see halfway through the school from our class room." Hanaki giggled proudly, pinching her bottom lip. Halfway through the school? If it was that specific she must use it a bit too often.

"Hm." Itachi blinked away and flickered his irises elsewhere.

Hanaki folded her arms and veered off towards the left, "this is where we part Itachi!"

It sounded like she was reminding him, but instead it was just a saying that she had adopted once they reached the diversion of paths. Itachi nodded like usual as she waved her hand side to side then skipped off towards the compound.

One the few days that Hanaki took longer to meet him on the path home, Itachi would continue on without her. She knew he would always assume that she got busy and not showing up was a sign that she couldn't accompany him. But today was different; today she let him go on alone.

She lingered back quite a few feet, slouching within the shadows of the trees that lined the dirt road and when his backside became just a mere dot in the road, she pressed her fingers into a seal; "Byakugan." Hanaki didn't need to say it to activate it, but it had been a while and saying it prepared her mind for the intense pour of chakra into her eyes.

In one blink, the world was drained of color except for the sparks of blue chakra flickering around her. She focused her vision ahead until she caught sight of the familiar chakra signature. It was calm, yet powerful, like a dormant volcano building in strength. It was threatening because that strength could one day explode. Hanaki felt herself allured, forcing her byakugan to dig further into his chakra--beneath the calmness, was a certain darkness. _Did all Uchiha's have this? I this why my clan hates them so much?_

What is this darkness for? Hanaki felt her head beginning to fog in dizziness so she closed her eyes to ease the chakra flow. When she opened them, she realized something shocking: Itachi was gone.

But how--"What are you doing?"

If her breath didn't catch in her throat she would've screamed, instead she shuddered away and choked on air. One hand shifted back while the other raced out to shove the intruder's face away from her own, "Itachi!"

Said boy dodged her hand and stood up in a sigh, "How did you even see me?! I specifically chose to stay this far back!"

He inspected her with cold ebony eyes, "You were behind me, how could I have seen you?"

"That doesn't answer anything!"

"You didn't conceal your byakugan's signature, I felt the weight of it easily after you kept staring me down with it." Itachi shoved a hand into his pocket and tilted his head elsewhere.

"Normal people can't just sense the byakugan." Hanaki groaned as she climbed to her feet, "That defeats the purpose of its use."

"Not when you use it immaturely."

"Itachi!" He smirked cheekily at her outburst and even shook his head much to her disapproval. Not a moment passed before the boy gasped and took a few steps forward, his fingers digging further into his shorts pocket. Hanaki watched as black, glistening crows cawed and fluttered to gather at Itachi's feet. "Crows?"

"Uh." Itachi gave a preoccupied grunt as he bent down and offered a hand full of feed. "I've made an alliance with them."

Hanaki observed with an open mouth stare, "But why… crows?" They certainly don't have the best reputation.

"They understand me."

Hanaki could sense the small smile calming Itachi's features, almost like being with the birds was somehow equal to spending time with family. She could've left him at peace, but a growing thought had began to twist her features. "Itachi…" she bit her lip to keep the fit of giggles down, "you're a crow!"

She watched the boy before her pale and his jaw dropped, his face shifted to stare incredulously at the laughing Hyuga beside him, _"What?"_

"Ah. Sorry-sorry! It's just, you look so happy to be associated with crows. And seeing your face right now, you look like..."

Her explanations weren't helping, but oddly enough her laugh brought an amused grin to his face. "I suppose so."

"Wait I got it! I got it!" Hanaki covered her mouth, "Tachi-crow! That's what I'm calling you from now on."

_Oh kami,_ Itachi looked mortified, but her energy was contagious and pretty soon Itachi turned his face away to chuckle.

"Ah! I love that, Tachi-crow." Hanaki rubbed a finger under her eye to catch a tear as she hiccuped, "Don't worry, I promise not to call you that in class tomorrow."

Something clicked in Itachi's mind, "Right, I have something to tell you."

Hanaki, still on a high from laughing, shrugged her shoulders, "what?"

"I don't have class tomorrow, not with you." Itachi tried to shield his guilt, "I passed the final exam and therefore I am moving to a higher class. For the rest of this school term I will be leaving at a later time. After that, I am graduating."

The village of Konohakagakure desperately needed shinobi, especially after the Great Shinobi War and the Nine-Tails attack, so a select number of students could take the graduation exam without waiting for a full term. If they passed, like Itachi, they would attend graduation and be assigned as genin.

"I'm sorry Hanaki," Itachi broke the silence, suddenly finding himself at an awkward spot, "I should've told you earlier."

He expected her to cry, she looked like she was, instead Hanaki lifted her face and smiled, "that's OK. I can always.. Um, I can wait for you-"

"Don't bother. I don't want to be the reason you are late to your Hyūga trainings. " Itachi turned his chin and looked out towards the diverging paths, they felt symbolic in a way, "this is where we part." It was his turn to inform her of that.

Instead of looking teary-eyed, Hanaki adopted a solid frown and nodded her head stiffly, "I suppose so."

_But is it really? Itachi._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it readers! Drop a kudos, a comment, anything to share your thoughts because I need them ;)


End file.
